monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
Joker is a Grim Reaper-like monster that wears a black, purple and gold cloak and an evil clown mask, and carries an oversized scythe as a weapon. Described in Monster Rancher EVO as "the embodiment of death," Jokers are usually one of the hardest monsters to acquire in any of the games because of their power and unpredictability. Jokers were introduced in Monster Rancher 2 and have appeared in every game since (with the exception of the Online and Lagoon games). From Monster Rancher 3 onward, it was drastically redesigned. Its arms have disappeared and its scythe has become much smaller. It also now has hair, and an expressionless mask that looks more like Jason X than a clown. The strangest thing is the addition of small bat-like wings on its back. Its colors eventually shade out the purple entirely for the stark black and red effect. Etymology The name Joker (Jōkā in Japanese) comes from the joker cards in a deck of playing cards. It looks like a clown, and the joker in the card deck looks like a knave or jester. Later Jokers are based on the Grim Reaper, an English legend about death incarnate. Thus, most of its sub-types are based on English legends as well. Data Obtaining *To obtain a Joker in Monster Rancher 2, raise your monster to Class B with at least 50 Fame and 280 Life. You must have already gone to Kawrea once and be at Rank 4 or higher. On June 1, Dr. Talico will tell you that the Gemini Volcano has exploded and ask you to investigate. Search the *aztec designed* long stairs "White Temple" located at the upper right corner for the Joker Mask and use it in combining with any two monsters for Joker. Finding the Mask is totally random and may take many tries! *To obtain a Joker in Monster Rancher 3, unlock Goat. After a while, you will meet Kai. He will give you the Spirit Badge and invite you to the Luna Battle (Invite on Aug. 1, Tourney on Nov. 2). Continue to train in the area until you get to talk to Miss Jenna about it. She will send you to Mosha in Morx. Go talk to her, and then come back to Goat before Nov. 2. Go to the match that night and fight Dagga. Be warned, if you lose, it will shorten your Lifespan!!! Win, then go to the Shrine and talk to Bragma. Jokers are now available at the Shrine. *To obtain a Joker in Monster Rancher 4, use the DVD The Dark Crystal or the PSX game Spyro 2: Rypto's Rage. *To obtain a Joker in Monster Rancher EVO, wait until you reach Conga Conga (Chapter 5). You will meet Big Mama once. Seek her out after that and have a second conversation about Mao Mao. Once you get back to the tent, Nayuta will admit that she took a piece of the Joker Mask. Jokers will now be available for Regeneration. *To obtain a Joker in Monster Rancher Advance, win the Joker Invitational (Class S, Invite on Jan. 1, Tourney on Feb. 1) to receive the password FROMFREE or Cornfed. *To obtain a Joker in Monster Rancher Advance 2, you must raise your monster to A Rank with 200 minimum in every stat and Power or Intelligence over 600. On Jan. 1st, Mr. Mardoc will ask you to hunt down the Joker that ran away from its owner in Tapota. Go on an expedition there and keep searching buildings until it attacks you. If you defeat it, Mardoc will give you the Joker Mask. If you lose, don't worry! The event will trigger again the next year as long as you are in Rank A. Combine it with any two monsters for a Joker. *To obtain a Joker in Monster Farm DS, use *To obtain a Joker in Monster Rancher DS, you must reach Rank B and raise your monster to Class B. Take it on the Erranty to Angsworth Road during the springtime (Months 3 - 5). Guide your monster across both bridges and to the cabin in the north. There, your monster will be attacked by a wild Joker. Defeat the Joker in battle, and you will obtain the Cursed Mask for combining. *To obtain a Joker in My Monster Rancher, use Techniques See here for a complete list of Joker Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Jokers Category:Purebreed Monsters